


it was like love at first sight (a whole new, different business)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriend material, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Most of the time, Darcy loved her job.  She got free room and board, didn’t have to pay for food unless she was outside the Tower, and she was regularly part of making history in science.  What could be better than that?“DARCY, DUCK!” Jane screeched, and Darcy’s head jerked up in reflex just in time to get a face full of.. something.  Something fuchsia and gloopy.  Oh no.Darcy can't see, then can see, andwowwho she sees.





	it was like love at first sight (a whole new, different business)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for Day 5! I wrote a meet-cute. I'm not sure I've ever written one of these before; it was so much fun! The prompt was: "I have to clean my glasses on your shirt because mine is the wrong material."
> 
> I kind of achieved the prompt...? Kind of...? Not really. I have no defense; I am really not good at following prompts. I just get an idea that's kind of related and then it makes a sharp left turn and I end up somewhere completely different. It's the thought that counts, right...?
> 
> Thank you so much for all of you that have read and reviewed my previous installments! Your comments and kudos give me life <3 Please come visit me over at tumblr (@sleepeatdancedream). I would love to talk to you all! I hope you enjoy this addition to my November Challenge.
> 
> Title is a quote by Nicky Jam.

Most of the time, Darcy loved her job.  She got free room and board, didn’t have to pay for food unless she was outside the Tower, and she was regularly part of making history in science.  What could be better than that?

“DARCY, DUCK!” Jane screeched, and Darcy’s head jerked up in reflex just in time to get a face full of.. something.  Something fuchsia and gloopy. _Oh no_.

“Shit!” Darcy yelped, scrambling backwards and reaching up to her face in panic.

“Calm down, Darcy; it’s okay,” Jane tried to soothe, and Darcy could feel her boss/best friend push Darcy’s beanie off her head and pull her hair into a knot away from her goop-covered face.

“What the hell, Jane?  What is this?” Darcy yelled, yanking her glasses off her face and scrubbing it with her sleeves, trying to get the gunk off of her.

 “It wasn’t supposed to do this…” Jane trailed off, her mind whirring a mile a minute as she tried to figure out her newest problem.

“Wasn’t supposed to do what?” Darcy asked, her voice muffled as she continued to scrub at the skin of her face.  “Also, why is this so hard to get off?!”

“The reaction shouldn’t have caused it to turn into goop,” Jane mumbled, her fingers twitching as she ran calculations in her head.

Darcy shoved her glasses back up her nose only to open her eyes to solid fuchsia.  “Jane?!” she squawked, “Does your goo make you see fuchsia too??” 

Sliding her glasses off her face, Darcy groped around blindly, hoping to snag Jane’s flannel or something other than her clingy, scratchy sweater.  Once her fingers stuck in fabric, Darcy yanked it closer to her before using it to clean her lenses of the fuchsia mess.

Pulling them free, Darcy crowed in triumph as she settled them back on her face, lenses clear and vision restored.  “Serves you right, Jane, now you’ll have goop all over your – “

Darcy spun to face Jane only to stop dead in her tracks.  Jane, in all her flannel and wild haired glory, was not the person standing in front of her with a massive, goopy stain on their shirt.  Wide-eyed, Darcy tracked her gaze up (and up and up _and up_ , man how tall was this guy?) and locked gazes with the smirking, handsome face of Sam Wilson, AKA The Falcon.

“Well,” he chuckled, “not exactly how I thought we would meet, but I’ll take my chances where I can get them.”

Darcy gaped up at him, brain absolutely refusing to form words.  The silence stretched almost uncomfortably and Darcy saw the smirk began to fall off his face.  Not wanting to drive him away, Darcy blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“What material is your shirt made of?  It’s, like, really soft.”

 _Smooth_ , Darcy.  _Really_ smooth.

Sam laughed out loud at that, his eyes crinkling with mirth.  “If I said boyfriend material, would you go on a date with me?”  Darcy giggled and blushed, nodding in lieu of words.  Sam smiled as he replied, “Good. Awesome! Great!!  Would you like to go right now?!”

Darcy outright laughed at that.  “Well, I’m sure my boss could spare me; especially after SHE BLEW UP AN EXPERIMENT IN MY FACE!” Darcy yelled at the end, only to see Jane wave a dismissive hand at her from amidst a mess of notes and equations.  “But you might want to change your shirt first.  Some crazy scientist wrangler seems to have gotten goop all over it.”

Sam chuckled, picking at the new fuchsia mess on his formerly heather grey shirt.  “Yeah, I agree.  Though, I can’t argue with results.  I did get a date with a very beautiful woman out of the deal.  Maybe I should just make this my lucky shirt from now on!”

Darcy shoved at his chest lightly, a smile lighting up her features.  “Yeah, yeah, Romeo.  Go change.  I’ll be waiting here for you.”

Sam snapped a jaunty salute before turning on his heel.  “Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am,” he called over his shoulder.

As the door swished shut behind him, Darcy stared with a dazed smile on her face.  “You’re welcome,” Jane called from amidst her notes.  Darcy rolled her eyes as she sat back and waited for her knight in boyfriend material heather grey shirt to return.


End file.
